Holiday in Handcuffs
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Based on the movie, Holiday in Handcuffs. If you haven't seen it, you should. It's AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis, single 22 year old. She's always desired to be a fashion designer, but no one's had faith in her so she never actually attempted to try and make her talent into something more than a hobby. Her parents were always disappointed in her. She works at a diner with her best friend Haley James.

"Brooke can you get table 3?" Haley asked as she was wiping down the counters.

"Sure." Brooke walked to the table and saw one of her friends, Peyton Sawyer.

"What can I get you P. Sawyer?"

"Hey B. Davis. I will have the...cheese omelet." Peyton smiled at her long time friend.

"Ok. Coming right up.." Brooke gave the order to Karen, the owner of Karen's Café, and her boyfriends mother. Brooke saw her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, come into the café.

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hey pretty girl." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready to go to the cabin tonight?" She asked as she added up a customers bill.

"About that Brooke...I can't go." Lucas looked around nervously.

"What?! We've had this planned for...for.....MONTHS!" She shrieked.

"Brooke....I can't do this anymore." He had to look away when he saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Do..what?" She knew what was coming but she didn't want to except it.

"This. Us. It's just not working out." He backed up a little bit to put some space between them.

"Who is it?" She asked hurt.

"What?" He was looking around trying to avoid her gaze.

"I know there's another woman. Who is she?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"No..." He started but she cut him off.

"No. Don't lie to me. I know it's another girl. Who. Is. It?" She clenched her teeth.

"Rachel." He looked down at the ground.

"Just go. I'm working." She walked away from him and started working again. Her phone rang.

"Hello? Hey mom. Oh uhh....yeah of course we're still coming. Yup. I'm bringing Lucas. I'm working so I need to go. Ok. Bye." She saw a cute guy walking towards her so she quickly grabbed her stuff. Then she grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" The guy was surprised at her.

"You're coming with me." She told him.

"What? You're crazy. I don't even know you." He went to go walk away but she pointed a gun at him so he followed.

When they were walking outside he slipped on the ground, hit his head and knocked himself out so she had to drag him to the car.

* * *

**I know the first chapter's short. But it's just a starter. Who's the guy? I don't have any guy in mind right now. So if any of you have ideas feel free to let me know. **  


* * *


	2. My name is!

**Well it's not very long, but at least it's finally done. Enjoy. **

* * *

After an hour or two the guy she kidnapped finally woke up. He had his hands tied to the car handle above the window.

"Where am I?" He groggily asked.

"Umm...in my car." Brooke just kept her eyes on the road.

"You knocked me out?!" He looked at her in surprise.

"No! You slipped and fell on the ice. Didn't help me much since I had to drag you to the car. You're heavy." She glanced at him.

"You're weak. I can't believe I'm getting kidnapped by a waitress!" He tried to pull his hands free but they wouldn't budge.

"Well, shows how manly you are. You might want to stop pulling, you'll just hurt your wrists. Now I'm going to pull in here for gas. You try anything, like escaping or getting someone's attention, I'll............figure something out to do to you." She stopped the car and went inside.

"Hi ma'am how may I help you?" The clerk asked her.

"Can I have $20.00? And some chips and drinks.." She paid for her stuff and was about to leave when the guy stopped her.

"Why's he tied up?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Oh uh....he likes it. He's just that kind of guy.' She started to get nervous when he looked at her like he didn't believe her.

"Oh I see. Well you have a nice day." She quickly walked out of the store and filled up her car. She got into her car and started driving again.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" His hands started to tingle from being held up for so long. "And can you please untie them? They're starting to go numb"

"Fine. But don't try anything." She used one hand and untied him.

They got to some cabin near a lake. He jumped out of the car and ran inside, eager to get help. She quickly followed. They were in the living room with her family.

"Mom. Dad." She hugged them.

"Brooke. This must be your boyfriend." Victoria Davis looked the guy up and down, judging what she thought of him.

"Yes. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend. Lucas Scott. Luke, these are my parents, Richard and Victoria Davis.." She moved quickly to her brother and sister before he could put a word in. "And this is my sister Bevin. And my brother Jake. Guys, this is Luke."

"Hi Luke. Nice to meet you." Bevin smiled at him. Jake waved.

"JULIAN! MY NAME IS JULIAN BAKER!" He yelled.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Author's Note

I'm so sorry. Ever since I started reading and writing fanfictions I always told myself I would never write and Author's Note because it can be annoying. But here I am making one of my own. 'sigh'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry but this story is going to be put on hold for a little while. It should be the easiest because I'm writing it pretty much to the movie but I also haven't seen the movie in a long time and I need to watch it again. So until I do, enjoy my other stories and tell me what you think of them!**

**Thank You for your patience!**


End file.
